Apasionada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: La rebeldía de la joven heredera de los Britter, no era tan consanguínea, al final, ocultar que era adoptada, era obligarla a hacer los que sus padres deseaban con un final ventajoso. Ella amaba a un hombre pobre, alguien que había conocido y le había sido negado. Tener a otro hombre cerca, era hacer lo que sus padres deseaban. Y eso en el fondo era traicionar a su ser amado.
1. Nuestro Amor

**Fic**

**Apasionada**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Prologo**

**Capítulo I**

La vida te envuelve en un sin fin de etapas, cuando crees que has recibido un golpe, te levantas y recibes uno más fuerte, así fue como Candy recibía la vida, amar era algo que no deseaba contener, se entregaba a él con locura, una que deseaba sin medida, sin límites, viviendo al filo de la rebeldía de sus padres adoptivos, y de la vida incógnita del hombre que deseaba aun sin tener dinero ni posibilidades para darle a lo que estaba acostumbrada, según sus padres.  
\- Sabes que no debimos hacerlo, Candy.  
\- ¡Tea amo! Y no me arrepiento de amarte, no me importa si eres pobre o no tienes familia, no nací en cuna de oro, yo... yo soy adoptada, solo que mis padres no quieren que nadie lo sepa.  
\- También te amo, nunca lo olvides. Si esto que hicimos tiene consecuencias, cuenta conmigo. ¡Jamás te fallaré!

Ella lloraba aun su ausencia, había desaparecido y lo declaraban muerto, su único amor, le había sido arrebatado, aun imaginaba que su madre había pagado para desaparecer lo, con tal de que ese don nadie jamás se acercara a su hija.  
\- Pase lo que pase ¡Jamás te olvidaré!

Tiempo después, por fin llegaba el hombre que había sido del agrado de sus padres, lo tenía todo, era joven, rico y amable. Pero en el fondo, suspiraba por su amor perdido, hubo ocasiones que deseo la muerte, con solo imaginar que en el otro mundo ambos se encontrarían. Aceptaba la amistad y el hombre que sus padres habían elegido era lindo... Pero la pasión no se despertaba como lo había hecho en su juventud, en su etapa de rebeldía, en su entrega por el amor que no tenía riendas.

Pronto irían a pedir su mano, aun no sentía deseos de aceptar su anillo, evadía si podía las citas, y solo lo veía ante los reporteros, con media sonrisa  
\- ¿Estas enamorada, Candy Britter?  
El silencio le decía todo, el joven a su lado, bajaba su rostro apenado, la tomaba de la cintura e ingresaba al teatro. Un actor protagonista de la obra, con su tono de voz sensual, le recordaba el pasado y cerraba los ojos, dejando caer lagrimas saladas,  
\- Mi amor, ¿Te emociona Romeo y Julieta?  
Ella giraba y al ver sus ojos azules, lo veía de nuevo y con media sonrisa solo asentía.  
\- ¿Deseas que nos vayamos?  
Ambos salían sin esperar a finalizar la obra, él la amaba con locura, despertaba ternura y deseo, pero para ella no era igual.  
\- Candy, sé que te están obligando tus padres. Pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te voy amar y respetar todos los días de mi vida.  
\- Gracias. No es por ti. Tal vez es... por el hecho que sean mis padres los que te hayan elegido, y no yo.  
\- Lo sé.  
Un accidente, ambos eran llevados al hospital. Ella tenía lastimado un brazo, él ambas piernas.

Separados por las circunstancias y las dolorosas operaciones que le hicieron a su novio, ella huyo de sus padres y se fue sin avisar a nadie, no podía continuar fingiendo que no pasaba nada, la vida le cobraba todo con lujos de detalles, hoy el accidente la había hecho sentir mucho pero, pues el más lastimado era aquel que la amaba y al que no le había correspondido, no se merecía seguir con él, pero tampoco podía dejarlo.

Lejos de todos, escondida de su familia de su novio y de sí misma, ella se re encontraba y salía adelante, cambiándose el nombre, viviendo una vida que no era la suya, una vida APASIONADA.

\- Sandy, la habitación 23 tiene un niño que no deja de llamar a su madre.  
\- Iré a ver qué sucede.

Al llegar, el niño lloraba, su madre había fallecido, estaba solo y ahora esperaba a su abuelo. Quien pronto iría por él.  
\- Tranquilo pequeño, los padres desde el cielo siempre nos cuidan... aun cuando no están con nosotros y no podemos verlos, ellos siempre se encuentran cerca.

Tras de ella un hombre que la escuchaba atento, mencionó su nombre,

\- ¿Candy?  
Al escuchar su voz, su respiración se contuvo, giro lentamente y el hombre alto a su espalda con un brazo vendado, la miraba asombrado, al reconocerla.

\- ¡Albert!

Caía desmayada al verlo, pues él tenía muchos años de haber fallecido. Estaba ahí, con vida.

* * *

**_El tema reto del mes de Abril 2019 "La vuelta al mundo en 80 fics" ha sido algo inesperado y muy provocador para subir minifics, aportes y otros detalles que inspiran a seguir dando mucho más, deseando su comprensión y que Dios nos dé el tiempo para continuar escribiendo y darles un poco de nosotras las que escribimos a ustedes quienes leen, les deseo de corazón, que sus vidas sean bendecidas y favorecidas por muchos años, colmadas de amor, salud y paz._**

_**Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Nuestros nombres

_**FIC**_

**Apasionada**

**Capítulo II**

**\- Si, es Candy Brid...gestone, es mi amiga. Albert dudaba para mencionarla, si Candy estaba ahi, debía haberse cambiado el nombre, no podía mencionar el apellido Britter.**

**\- Esta usted equivocado ella es Sandy Breiner, es enfermera aquí en el hospital.**

**\- ¿Sandy Breiner? Si, tiene usted razón, he confundido los nombres, esperare a que despierte, mi padre no vendrá por mi sobrino, soy el tutor legal del niño, es Archivald Cornwell Andrew, y he venido a recogerlo. Tengo aquí sus documentos.**

**\- ¿Tío William?**

**\- Si, Archie. Ven, iremos a casa.**

**\- Mami se fue y… ¿también se irá ella?**

**\- No, no se irá, nos la llevaremos con nosotros. **

**Albert miraba a su novia, como había cambiado, ahora estaba de enfermera, el había sido un hombre desconocido para ella y ahora se habían invertido los papeles, ¿Por qué se había cambiado el nombre? ¿Qué había pasado cuando dijeron que se fue a Inglaterra con estudios universitarios? Ahora estaba fungiendo un trabajo de enfermería, y al verlo se desmayó, que le había pasado, porque se había asustado tanto al verlo, si el deseaba encontrarla también y estaba en Chicago ahora.**

**En Florida, Anthony ingresaba a otra cirugía, tenía que recuperarse, Candy se había ido y tenía que buscarla, sus padres la mal tratarían si no se casaba con él, ya estaban muy mal económicamente y estaban utilizando a su única hija para salvarse de la ruina, tenía que convencerla de que se casaran, la enamoraría y la cuidaría antes de que su padres la casaran con otro hombre, Candy podía sufrir mucho si alguien más se hiciera su marido. E no podía dejarse vencer, fue un tonto al tratar de besarla cuando sucedió el accidente, debió estacionarse, debió cuidarla y ella estaba lastimada de su brazo, la herida tan profunda le dejaría cicatriz, tenía que ver que le hicieran cirugía estética, ella no debía tener marcada su hermosa piel.**

**\- Anthony, todo saldrá bien.**

**\- Stear, vigila que los Britter no vayan a lastimar u obligar a Candy en otra negociación, están desesperados, por favor, búscala y cuídala.**

**\- En cuanto salgas la buscaré, ahora no pudo despegarme de ti, mi familia tuvo un accidente y mi Tío William fue por mi hermanito, no te dejare solo, no me lo perdonaría.**

**\- Por favor dile a los Britter que Candy debe estar aquí conmigo, que nos casaremos en cuanto termine la cirugía.**

**\- Se los diré.**

**En Chicago, Sandy despertaba, sonriendo en sus delirios comentaba –"Mi amor está vivo, está vivo" Albert que la escuchaba se quedaba serio, meditando sus palabras ¿quién había muerto, para que ahora estuviera vivo? ¡No! No pudieron hacerle eso, no a ella, no a ambos, ella se fue a la universidad en Inglaterra. Se acercaba a su oído y susurraba**

**\- Candy, mi amor, estoy aquí contigo, dime ¿quién está vivo? Ella abría sus ojos y con una sonrisa le acariciaba y le respondía - ¡Tu mi amor! Estas vivo aquí conmigo, o es acaso que yo estoy muerta ¿y ya estamos juntos?**

**Archie la miraba sorprendido, si su tío había muerto y estaba vivo, su madre debía volver también, a lo que este interrumpía - Tío, mi mamá también vendrá de nuevo, ¿ya no estará muerta? - Archie, tu hermano vendrá por ti, y vivirás en la mansión Andrew, no te preocupes, espérame, necesito hablar con ella.**

**Candy se levantaba de la cama mareada y el la detenía, cuidándola y buscando que la enfermera la revisara, ella se sentía mejor y viéndolo le comentaba, - Albert, pensé que había muerto, que tuviste que irte y ya no volviste a buscarme, yo… te espere y…**

**\- Candy, tus padres me pidieron que me alejara, que te irías a la Universidad en Inglaterra, tuve que venir a casa, mi padre murió, te busque en las Universidades, pero no te encontraba, no podía viajar. **

**\- ¡Oh Albert! Te mintieron, yo no me fui, me enviaron al hospital cuando pensaron que estaba embarazada y me escapé, porque temía que me lo quitaran, luego… lo perdía a los tres meses y… ya no supe nada de ti.**

**\- ¡Mi vida! No sabía nada de eso, tus padres me dijeron que no habías quedado embarazada que tenía que viajar por una oportunidad para ingresar a la universidad, nos han mentido Candy.**

**\- También hace meses sufrí un accidente con el hombre que desean casarme y el se encuentra mal, yo… escape, y me oculté.**

**\- Ya no será necesario Candy. Te iras conmigo y nos casaremos, te sacare de aquí. Nadie más nos volverá a separar. **

**En Florida en el hospital, Alistar esperaba al médico y George Johnson llegaba en esos momentos. - Aquí George, aquí estamos, ya vienen los médicos, ya finalizó la cirugía. - Me alegro llegar a tiempo. El cirujano principal se presentaba con ambos y comentaba la situación. - Fue un éxito, el Sr. Brown quedará muy bien, solo necesita rehabilitación y que no se mueva los primeros meses. Ya que la cirugía quede bien cerrada y se acomoden los ligamentos, todo quedara en orden para iniciar la rehabilitación. Ambos hombres agradecían se abrazaban y Stear comentaba la angustia de su primo, a lo que George confirmaba el accidente de su madre y que su hermano estaba ileso.**

**En la mansión Britter, los padres comentaban que Candy no aparecía y que sin ella estaban perdidos, no podían casarla para salvar los negocios y las cosas estarían mal. - Robert, esta hija es la que elegiste, te dije que nos quedáramos con la otra niña, su rebeldía y su forma de ser siempre nos causaría problemas. - Por favor Marian, Candy nunca se rebeló, si no la hubiéramos engañado desde ese bebe que perdió, sabes bien que no debimos engañarla así, ella debió quedarse con su bebe, nosotros nos portamos mal con ella, ella quería a su hijo y pudimos habernos quedado con ambos. - No estaría ahorita comprometida con Brown. Sino con ese don nadie que la embarazó, le dije que la habíamos enviado a Inglaterra. Y me creyó, fui convincente, Robert. Pero ella ya no quiso apoyarnos en este negocio y no le importamos.**

* * *

**_Esperando continuar cada fic y que este que es corto sea de su agrado_**

_**Un abrazo a la distancia**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
